1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle stands.
More particularly, the present invention relates to stands of the type especially adapted for righting and supporting a motorcycle or similar vehicle.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a stand having improvements for ease of use and for ameliorated support.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various devices for supporting a motorcycle or like vehicle. Generally referred to as stands, the devices are movable between an operative position and an inoperative position. In the operative position, the stand extends to the ground to support the motorcycle in an upright position. In the inoperative position, the device is spaced from the ground in a stowage configuration.
An exceedingly common and well known device is the traditional kickstand which is manipulated between positions by the foot of the vehicle operator. Typically, the kickstand comprises an elongate rigid shaft which is pivotally affixed to the motorcycle and movable between an elevated position and a lowered position. A detent retains the shaft in either selected position.
For riding, the shaft is raised to a relatively horizontal position. For parking, the shaft is lowered to extend outwardly downward whereby the cycle rests at an angle to the ground. It is therefore necessary, before further use, to force the cycle into a substantially vertical position, mount the seat and raise the kickstand. This represents an arduous task of proportions directly related to the weight of the machine and the strength of the user.
In attempts to alleviate the foregoing problem, the prior art has devised various purported solutions. Exemplary is a kickstand incorporating a fluid actuated mechanism for selectively extending the length of the shaft whereby the motorcycle is raised from the normally angled rest position. However, the device has not recognized nor provided solutions to other attendant problems.
For example, the operator must hold and steady the motorcycle to raise or lower the stand. Since the machine is initially tilted to the side from which the kickstand projects, the rider is confined to mounting from that side. The tilted rest position also contributes to instability of the cycle. Other inadequacies of the prior art will be readily recognized by those having regard for the instant subject matter.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stand of the type especially adapted for use in combination with motorcycles or the like.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved stand for supporting a motorcycle in a substantially vertical position.
And another object of this invention is to provide means for increasing the stability of a parked motorcycle.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a stand which is entirely manually actuated.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a stand which is operable while the rider is mounted upon the cycle and with both feet continuously remaining upon the ground.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a stand which will automatically compensate for slope or irregularities of the surface upon which the cycle is parked.
And a further object of the invention is to provide motorcycle support means which will allow the rider to mount or dismount from either side.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a stand which will inhibit theft of the motorcycle.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide motorcycle support means which is readily manufacturable either as integral original equipment or as a kit for retrofit to preexisting vehicles.
And yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a stand of the foregoing character which is relatively simple and maintenance free.